Pool Boy
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: So, the Lightmans get a pool and the pool leads to a pool party and maybe the pool party leads to a slutty bathing suit and maybe the slutty bathing suit leads to some inappropriate actions? Yes sir, yes ma'am! Rated M for a reason... :


She promised to hire someone and - with her own money - pay him to clean the pool. If he bought the pool, she would take care of the cleaning.

He agreed, stupidly. He never thought that they'd run into the current problem.

He held a coffee in one hand and the paper in the other as he stared out his back window.

Emily sat at the table, reclined on a chair with her feet on the table. "He is so freaking hot," she said with a large smile.

"I cannot believe you hired that guy," Cal said, shaking his head. He tightened his jaw and looked out the window again. "For God's sake... why do you do this to your father?"

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

"Tell him to put his shirt back on."

"No thank you." She stared out the window and whistled. "He's looking mighty fine."

"He's looking mighty half naked and I don't like it."

"Relax... holy crap, don't worry about it."

She yanked open the back door and Cal grabbed her arm. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm going on to compliment on him on what a fine job he's doing."

"No, you're not."

"I have to pay him."

"This is completely inappropriate."

"Dad, I'm seventeen... what do you think I'm going to do? Have sex with him right in the pool? I'm much better then that."

"Stop talking about it Emily."

"Alright, whatever." She pulled her arm from his grip and walked outside.

He watched her smile and start talking. The young boy let his hand slide down the pool rake and laughed. He nodded and began talking as well.

Cal stared at Emily and sighed. "Stupid kid," he mumbled as he dumped the rest of his coffee down the drain.

.:.

"No, don't get me wrong. Having a pool is great. But I told Emily that she had to take care of the cleaning herself and she hired some half naked kid to clean the pool for her." He sorted through some files as he talked to Gillian.

"Well... I have to say, it's a pretty smart plan. I mean, come on. She must have thought it all through."

"No. It's a stupid plan, and it makes me angry."

Gillian laughed and said, "She's a teenage daughter. What do you expect?"

"I don't know... a little respect?"

"She respects you just fine. She's just having a little fun, and you know it. Calm down."

"So now you're siding with her?"

"There's no problem with it, Cal."

He rolled his eyes and handed her a file. "Here. You get the crappy case."

"What makes it crappy?"

"It's about someone stealing a soda from a gas station. Who gives a crap? It's a frickin' coke. You can figure this out, alright?"

"Ok...? What's wrong? Your little girl is growing up?"

"Yes, that's exactly what's wrong." He frowned and shoved the file towards her again. "Find that coke as if your life depends on it."

Se rolled her eyes and walked away. "Good luck with Emily."

"I'm gonna need it."

.:.

"Hello sir. My name is Joshua."

"I'm sure it is," Cal mumbled, sipping a beer and reading over a file.

"Go on. Talk," Emily whispered, pushing on the boy. "Dad, look at him."

"Is he wearing a shirt?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Did I ask you, son?"

"Um, no sir."

"That's what I thought." Cal stood up and set the beer on the counter.

"Dad, you're being a jerk."

He looked at her and shrugged. "What do you want, 'Joshua'?"

"Um, I'd like to date your daughter."

"I thought the father didn't really have a choice in that. I thought he only got to choose if you could marry his daughter or not."

"He's being a gentleman, dad. Be nice."

"Sure. Whatever. As long as you have a shirt on when you're on your dates."

"_Dad. _Cut it out."

He looked at Emily with that bored smirk and set the file down as well. He then turned towards Joshua and bit his lip. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No, really. Who the hell do you think you are?" Cal repeated.

"I... I don't understand the question, sir."

"It's pretty self-explanatory."

Joshua frowned.

"What makes you worthy of dating my daughter, huh? To me, you look like just some other idiot that wants to get in her pants. Tell me differently!"

"Oh, um, yes sir. Uh..." Joshua fidgeted with his hands and bit his lip. "I want to get to know her."

"Oh, wow. That was good."

"Dad."

"Something better than that, kid."

"She's beautiful and I've been able to talk to her during the past couple weeks, and she's an intriguing young woman, and I'd like to talk to her more." Joshua smiled triumphantly.

"Alright. Not too bad. Now get out."

.:.

"So, they're dating now."

"Really?" Gillian asked with a smile.

"Really..." He scrunched up his face and sighed. "Yeah, so we're throwing a pool party since we have our private pool boy and fancy pool. Wanna come?"

"That'd be great. Who else is coming?"

"A bunch of Emily's friends and their parents... I need help chaperoning."

"A bunch of friends... that means two times that with parents."

"Yeah, but I don't really know any of them and Zoe's gonna be there, and I need help."

"Oh, alright." She smiled and said, "I'd love to. When?"

"This Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan."

.:.

"No, Emily, he can't stay tonight. What's wrong with you?"

"Dad... we've been dating for a month now."

"And you think that's even CLOSE to long enough? You won't be sleeping in the same house until you're married."

"You kind of set a horrible example with your sleeping around..." she said smartly.

"You better watch yourself," he hissed.

"Whatever. Do we have chips?"

"Yeah. Salsa?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Bring it outside. When's Joshua getting here?"

"Soon. Um... is Gillian coming?"

"Yes, she is. Why?"

"Are you gonna swim?"

"Probably not... why?"

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "No reason."

"That's a lie. Why?"

"Nothing. I told Gill to bring her swimsuit. She said she'd swim if you would."

"What are you getting at?"

"She's wearing a two piece dad, and don't pretend that you don't want to see that."

He tightened his jaw and said, "I'll think about it."

"Ha. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you'd want to see her half naked, but have such a problem with me seeing Joshua half naked. You're such a hypocrite."

He shrugged and said, "So what? Gillian's sexy."

"Did you really just say that?"

He smiled and grabbed a plate of sandwiches. "No. Of course not."

.:.

"You came," he said as he pulled the front door open.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to?" she asked, frowning.

"Sorta..." He shrugged and said, "C'mon in... nothing interesting has happened yet."

She smiled and asked, "Are you expecting something interesting to happen?"

"I don't know. You gonna swim?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Will you?'

"I asked first."

"Well... I don't know."

"It's really... really hot outside."

"Are you trying to get me into the pool Cal Lightman?"

"Are you trying to put me on the spot Gillian Foster?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled and walked with him to the kitchen. "Do you need help getting anything?"

"Naw, it's all pretty much outside."

"Alright. Let's go."

.:.

He sat on the edge of the pool, his feet in the water. "Hi," he smiled at Zoe who was swimming.

"Get into the pool, Cal."

"Naw... I'm not feeling the... wetness today."

"Why? Because Gillian won't swim?"

"Do we always have to talk about crap like that when we converse?" he asked impatiently.

"Alright... we won't.'

"Thanks. So... you're pretty amazed that we got a pool?"

"I didn't thikn you could afford it."

"I have plently of money."

"Apparently you have a new pool boy too... quite a man in Emily's life?"

"He's not a big guy in her life," Cal said, in denial.

"Oh please..."

"What? They've been together a month, Zo... they could break up tomorrow and it would mean nothing to her."

"Well, that's a lie. She has a fragile heart..."

"What? That's crazy.'

"She got it from you."

"I don't have a fragile heart," he scoffed.

"Mhm... that's what everyone with a fragile heart says."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's a lie..."

"Alright what..." Zoe's eyes looked past Cal and she finally whispered, "... ever."

He turned around his eyes practically shot out of his face. "Holy... fuck..." he mumbled, his mouth falling open.

Gillian stood in front of him in a bikini that barely covered a thing. It was like she was almost standing naked right in front of him.

He gulped loudly and felt his heart pounding through his chest like a race horse. "Holy... fucking fuck!" he said, amazed.

Gillian walked closer and bent down right in front of him.

His eyes wondered to her chest and he gulped again, licking his lips like he was staring at chocolate.

He glanced back at her ass and took a deep breath. He wiped drool from his lip and his mouth dropped open again when he got another look at her.

"Close your mouth, Cal... you might catch flies."

He did as he was told and looked down at his feet in the water with wide eyes. "Damn," he whispered under his breath.

He looked over at her and her cleavage took him over once again. It took everything he had to not grab her luscious body right there. "Gillian..." he whispered as calmy and normally as he could.

She smiled at the strong lust in his voice. Oh, he was trying so hard to hide it. "Yes, Cal?" she asked in the most lust-filled voice she could muster.

He tightened his jaw, getting control of himself. He refused to look at her. He knew that if he did again, he would lose it. "Um..." He stared at the water and some fat kid. _Chill, Cal. Stop freaking out. Ask her to meet you inside._

"Use your words," she said, happy with her performance.

Zoe was gone by then, not wanting to see a Cal that sputtered over every word and drooled over the woman that she absolutely did NOT want him drooling over.

"Could... I, uh... see... you... Could you, um..." He closed his eyes, but they shot open again because he just saw her. "I'm going inside. Please join me in about five minutes," he managed to spit out quickly. He stood up and ran into the house and straight to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the sink and ran into the kitchen, getting a cup full of ice.

Once he was back in the bathroom, he scooped up the ice cold water and ran it over his steaming body. "Dammit, Gillian... why do you do this to me?" he asked himself. He filled a cup full of the icy water took a deep breath. He pulled open his bathing suit and poured the freezing water onto his crotch. "God!" he hissed, jumping slightly at the crazy coldness. He shivered and sat down on the toilet. He threw the cup into the sink and took a deep breath.

He walked into the kitchen, regaining his cool. He stopped at the kitchen and got a beer. "Damn... Gillian." He took a deep breath and looked out the window at the pool. She was smiling and kicking her feet in the pool, talking to someone.

_Who? Who the bloody hell is she talking to? Why isn't she in here? Five minutes. DAMN. _

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Get in here, Gill."

She finally stood up and walked towards the house.

He spun around and covered his eyes. "God, she is so fucking hot."

"Hey, Cal... what did you need?"

"I really need to show you something in my room," he whispered, walking straight down the hallway, not bothering to look at her.

"Um... alright...?" she asked.

"Could you stop that?" he requested.

"Stop what?" she asked lustfully.

"That," he hissed quickly.

She shrugged and walked down the hallway.

He could feel her closing up on him. Her perfume was surrounding him.

Her... sexiness... was radiating into him. "Room. Now." He closed his eyes and threw the door open.

She walked in and stood in front of the bed. "What do you want to show me?"

He slammed the door shut and attacked her, smashing his lips to hers as they both fell back onto the bed.

She saw it coming. She was just as passionate as he was, pulling his shirt off. He untied her top and slid his hands up her legs, through the strings on her bottom and untying it and then continue his track up her hips, stomach, and straight to her breasts.

She ran her hands into his bathing suit, grabbing him.

He jumped and moaned. "Gillian..." he groaned, becoming stiff and needy. His eyes got wide and he straddled her. "Why the hell do I still have my pants on?"

She laughed and untied the bow at the top of his bathing suit. She laid her fingers on the edge and slowly pushing it down his legs. "Holy shit, Cal..." she whispered, her eyes bulging.

"Holy shit is right," he moaned as he laid kisses over her chest and up her neck and right below her ear.

She jumped slightly and groaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her into him.

She dugs her nails into his chest and threw her head back, moaning as silently as she could being so pleased.

He covered her mouth and smiled as she accidentally bit his palm.

He thrusted and winced as the headboard slammed against the wall. "Damn bed," he hissed, thrusting again.

She held her mouth open, unable to say a thing. She grabbed at his chest, unable to keep herself from moaning in deep pleasure.

"God Cal!" she screamed when he pulled his hand away.

He stopped and held her face. "Shh..." he whispered, silencing her.

She ran her hands up his chest, around his neck, and into his hair. "Harder, Cal..."

"Well, yes ma'am," he whispered, thrusting again.

.:.

He sat next to her on the bed, panting as if he had run a marathon. "I'm pretty sure that's the best exercise a human can get," he tried to say easily, but it came out like he was groaning for more.

She took a deep breath and said, "I sure hope no one came inside, Cal."

"Who gives a fuck? We just had sex! I should run out by the pool and scream that!"

"No... no you shouldn't..." she said, shaking her head and grabbing his knee.

He smiled and shrugged. "I was kidding love. Oh... and by the way... that was the most amazing thing in my life."

She smiled and her eyes got wide again. "Alec was never... God that was amazing."

His smile grew into triumph and he gulped loudly. "That bathing suit is a sin, Gill."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't even speak..."

"You managed to..." she whispered, staring at his amazing face.

.:.

They walked out to the pool area about an hour after they had left. Luckily, no one had needed to go inside, so it was all good.

He made Gillian comb through her hair and he ran his fingers through his own. Emily stared at them knowingly. "So dad... what were you guys doing in the house for an hour?"

"We were gonna make some type of alcoholic drink, but got distracted because the TV was on... some show came on that was so freaking interesting..." He smiled and shrugged.

"I know to look for the pupil think, dad."

"Shut up, Em." He smiled and looked around the pool. "Where's Joshua?"

"He had to check the pH of the pool or something..."

"And that means?"

"The pH of the freaking pool is more important than me? I don't think so." She smiled and shrugged. "Whatever... at least we have a pool boy."

"At least we have a pool boy," he agreed. "Thank God for the pool boy."

**THE END (hehehehe)**


End file.
